1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toner image heating device which heats a recording material holding a toner image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a toner image heating device adapted to fixing or temporarily fixing a toner image on a recording material such as sheet, is as follows: In one example of the device, a recording material is heated according to a flash fixing system or oven fixing system, so that a toner image is fixed onto the recording material. In another example of the device, a heat roller fixing system in which a heating roller with a heat source and a pressing roller having no heat source are abutted against each other is employed so that a recording material is conveyed while being heated and pressed, whereby the toner image is fixed on the recording material.
A toner image heating device-of this type is employed for a printer or the like which records an image according to a well-known electro-photographic process. As it is required to increase the printing speed of the printer, recently it has become difficult to sufficiently heat the recording material which is conveyed at high speed.